


La notte più lunga

by larana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Bombing, Hurt/Comfort, London 1940/1, M/M, Physical Disability, World War II
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larana/pseuds/larana
Summary: «Non ricordava un momento in cui si fosse sentito così tagliato dal mondo, così isolato.Così solo.Solo dal giorno in cui a Sirius Black era stato proibito di abbandonare la sua casa al numero dodici di Grimmauld Place – era troppo pericoloso attraversare Londra per andare a trovarlo, i suoi genitori erano stati inflessibili. Quanto ad accogliere Remus in casa Sirius non aveva neppure avuto il tempo di accennare alla questione che sua madre lo aveva liquidato con un’occhiata sdegnata, rammentandogli che la nobile stirpe dei Black non si mischiava ai volgari popolani. Poco importava che Remus, prima di essere un popolano, fosse un essere umano; per quanto riguardava Walburga e Orion Black poteva anche crepare sotto il tetto della sua stessa casa e tante grazie.»[Wolfstar | Historical!AU, WWII!AU]Partecipa alla AU WEEK indetta dal forum Torre di Carta





	La notte più lunga

 

 

 

_(11 settembre 1940)_

 

La radio aveva smesso di funzionare dopo il terzo grappolo di bombe.

Riemerso dal sotterraneo, Remus Lupin l’aveva trovata riversa sul pavimento, a faccia in giù, con lo sportellino delle batterie volato sotto il tavolo e le pile rotolate fino al capo opposto della cucina – sospinte, immaginava, dalle vibrazioni delle esplosioni. Gli era parsa una creaturina ferita e perciò l’aveva presa con delicatezza, sentendo quindi il cuore sprofondare un po’ quando, scuotendola piano, era giunto distinto alle sue orecchie il suono ticchettante. Quando le sirene avevano preso ad urlare aveva a malapena avuto il tempo di svegliarsi, raccogliere una coperta e correre via a piedi scalzi. Aveva anteposto la sua sopravvivenza a qualsiasi altra cosa, anche all’unica fonte di notizie di cui disponeva. Come avrebbe fatto, adesso, a conoscere l’andamento della guerra? Chi lo avrebbe ragguagliato sul numero di vittime che la _Luftwaffe_ continuava ad esigere?

Non ricordava un momento in cui si fosse sentito così tagliato dal mondo, così isolato.

 _Così solo_.

Solo dal giorno in cui Lyall e Hope Lupin erano usciti e mai più tornati. Li chiamavano _dispersi_ , ma a Remus non piaceva nascondersi dietro una parola comoda, foderata dell’illusione che potessero ancora essere vivi, da qualche parte. Perché, e lo sapeva nel profondo del cuore, Lyall e Hope Lupin erano morti nella vampata di chissà quale bomba, chissà in quale giorno, chissà in quale posto. Lo sapeva perché, se fossero sopravvissuti, non lo avrebbero mai lasciato da solo. E dunque _dovevano_ essere morti.

Solo dal giorno in cui a Sirius Black era stato proibito di abbandonare la sua casa al numero dodici di Grimmauld Place – era troppo pericoloso attraversare Londra per andare a trovarlo, i suoi genitori erano stati inflessibili. Quanto ad accogliere Remus in casa Sirius non aveva neppure avuto il tempo di accennare alla questione che sua madre lo aveva liquidato con un’occhiata sdegnata, rammentandogli che la nobile stirpe dei Black non si mischiava ai volgari popolani. Poco importava che Remus, prima di essere un popolano, fosse un essere umano; per quanto riguardava Walburga e Orion Black poteva anche crepare sotto il tetto della sua stessa casa e tante grazie.

A volte Sirius gli mancava da morire.

Era un’espressione che aveva letto in un libro: _gli mancava da morire_. Remus aveva trovato eccessiva la scelta di parole, sprecate in un complemento di modo quanto mai esagerato. Ma poi Sirius era andato via e lui aveva ripensato a lungo a quella frase, in maniera quasi ossessiva, perché era stato così cieco, così emotivamente chiuso, così ignaro di come e quanto un essere umano potesse mancare ad un altro.

E va bene, d’accordo, forse non era la morte, forse non le somigliava neppure, ma era una sensazione altrettanto intensa. Provava un dolore sordo al petto e la sua mente si scardinava da ogni altra cosa, avvitandosi in un cerchio eterno intorno alla forma del suo nome o al colore dei suoi occhi o al suono della sua risata. Ogni tanto, per strapparsi di dosso e da dentro quel malessere, sedeva al tavolo e scriveva una lettera a Sirius.

Sulla mensola in cucina, accanto alla radio, giaceva una pila di carta alta venti centimetri – venti centimetri di lettere mai spedite, mai lette e mai corrisposte. Non rileggeva mai ciò che scriveva; si limitava a piegare il foglio in quattro parti e accatastarlo sugli altri. Conservava, ostinato e ridicolo, l’illusione che fossero state spedite e che presto avrebbero ricevuto una risposta.

Remus sentiva anche la mancanza dei suoi genitori, naturalmente, ma c’era una differenza che minava la sua intera percezione emotiva. Lyall e Hope Lupin erano morti, perduti per sempre; usciti per un tozzo di pane pagato a caro, carissimo prezzo. Remus, che pure avrebbe voluto tendere la mano, non poteva più raggiungerli.

Ma Sirius era lì, sotto il suo stesso cielo sporco di fumo e polvere e calcinacci. Era sotto la fiammata della stessa bomba, sotto le coperte dello stesso letto di fortuna ricavato in un angolo del rifugio.

Era lontano, ma poteva raggiungerlo – poteva ancora tendergli la mano.

Quella certezza non leniva il suo dolore; al contrario, lo attizzava.

Fissando con aria mesta ciò che restava della radio, si domandò se sarebbe riuscito a sopravvivere abbastanza a lungo da rivedere il viso di Sirius.

 

 

_(11 ottobre 1940)_

 

L’aria dell’autunno era dolce sulle braccia scoperte di Remus.

Nonostante non fosse saggio o sicuro abbandonare l’abitazione, era venuto un momento in cui Remus, guardando fuori dalla finestra, si era sentito come infilato a forza in una gabbia strettissima. Gli era mancato il respiro e, instabile su un paio di ginocchia improvvisamente molli, era riuscito a barcollare fino alla porta di casa, spalancandola come se ne andasse della sua vita.

Respirò a pieni polmoni quell’aria insalubre, ricca dei segni della devastazione che ogni giorno si abbatteva su Londra, e scese i gradini uno alla volta, fermandosi infine sul marciapiede. Per un attimo si sentì confuso. La strada che proseguiva a destra e a sinistra non somigliava affatto a quella dei suoi ricordi, a quella in cui era cresciuto, aveva giocato e mosso i primi passi. Buona parte degli edifici era danneggiata: squarci enormi si aprivano sulla facciata delle case, rivelando scene di singolare intimità. Un letto ancora sfatto, una cucina con un bollitore capovolto sui fornelli, una nursery dalla culla sfondata dal soffitto che le era caduto sopra. Non riusciva a ricordare chi abitasse quelle case. Non riusciva a ricordare quale bambino dormisse in quella culla. Gli venne il terribile dubbio che potessero essere morti, tutti morti.

Fece qualche passo, sperimentando la più singolare delle sensazioni, qualcosa di strettamente onirico, che non sarebbe dovuto esistere alla luce del giorno. Si domandò, con un certo distacco, se non fosse in stato di shock.

Proseguì lungo la via deserta come un fantasma, sfiorando di tanto in tanto le macerie che qualcuno aveva ammucchiato ai lati della strada, e quando arrivò alla fine fu costretto a sorreggersi ad un palo della segnaletica per non cadere in ginocchio. La piazza – la splendida piazza della sua infanzia, con le sue fontane e le sue aree verdi e le urla festose dei bambini e quelle stanche dei venditori da dietro i loro carretti – non esisteva più. Grigia e silenziosa, fissava Remus con aria sconfitta, offrendo al suo sguardo l’unica cosa che le restava: irreparabile distruzione. Gli edifici che ne abbracciavano il perimetro quadrato si ergevano come sentinelle mute e dal viso sfregiato. Solo il vento avanzava indisturbato, sollevando piccole spirali di polvere che gli fecero subito lacrimare gli occhi.

E allora Remus capì ciò che per così tanto tempo gli era sfuggito. Londra, stretta nella morsa delle bombe, con gli aerei che rombavano sulla sua testa, aveva già perso la guerra. Tutti coloro che erano rimasti sepolti nelle loro stesse case – un luogo intimo e accogliente che, di colpo, s’era fatto tomba – avevano già perso la guerra.

Remus aveva già perso la guerra. Gli alleati avrebbero potuto fermare la follia distruttiva di un uomo dagli occhi trasparenti, ma non avrebbero mai potuto ripristinare le cose, le case e le persone.

Londra era stata irrimediabilmente sfregiata. Il volto di una madre tanto amata si era riempito di ferite dalle quali ancora grondava sangue e che un giorno si sarebbero fatte cicatrici, così che nessuno potesse mai dimenticare il crimine terribile di cui l'uomo si era reso reo.

Sconfitto e con le spalle piegate, Remus tornò sui propri passi. Solo quando si addossò alla porta di casa si rese conto che il suo viso era umido di quelle lacrime che non aveva mai osato versare.

 

 

_(11 novembre 1940)_

 

Seppe immediatamente che la sua casa era stata colpita.

Lo seppe perché l’impatto gli riecheggiò fin nel midollo delle ossa, in una maniera del tutto nuova e terribile. Così lo strillo delle sirene si confuse al tonfo sordo di una bomba sganciata vicino, troppo vicino, forse nella piazza o addirittura nella via. 

Provò la più orribile delle sensazioni mentre il contraccolpo lo sbatteva sul pavimento del rifugio come se non pesasse più di una piuma, come se non fosse altro che una bambola di pezza. Ebbe quest’impressione, questa dolente impressione, che le orecchie fossero esplose dall’interno. Ma non doveva essere solo un’impressione. Doveva pure essere vero, poiché c’era quel fischio lancinante che gli faceva venire la nausea e la più totale mancanza di equilibrio. Cercò davvero di rimettersi in piedi, ma era come se il suo corpo, d’improvviso, obbedisse a leggi fisiche solo sue, che alla fine lo costrinsero a restare sdraiato supino sul pavimento ruvido e freddo del rifugio, con quel terribile urlo nelle orecchie e la più generale sensazione che non sarebbe sopravvissuto e che il suo cadavere, prima o poi, sarebbe stato ritrovato nello spazio angusto di quelle quattro pareti.

Ma Remus Lupin non morì.

Non avrebbe saputo dire quanto tempo fosse passato – l’orologio che portava al polso aveva smesso di funzionare settimane prima, attraversato da profonda crepa, con le lancette ferme sulle sei e mezzo – quando il fischio finalmente scemò in un ronzio tenue ma costante. La nausea si era attenuata, sebbene ne sentisse ancora l’eco in fondo alla pancia, e con molta cautela alzò un braccio per portare la mano alle orecchie. La sinistra era asciutta e poteva ancora cogliere, sia pure con estrema difficoltà, lo schiocco delle sue dita; la destra, al contrario, era ricoperta di sangue ancora umido e non dava alcun segno di vita.

Provò a rialzarsi, ma la vertigine lo colse di sorpresa e lo forzò a giacere su un fianco mentre la nausea risaliva a piena forza e portava sul pavimento una pozza di saliva e succhi gastrici. Per la prima volta, desiderò di morire. Desiderò che una bomba centrasse quello che restava della sua casa e che mettesse fine a quell’agonia dentro la quale si trascinava da anni. Sarebbe stato così infinitamente più conveniente, più facile, restare a guardare ad occhi aperti un soffitto scabro che non avrebbe mai più potuto vedere.

Ma, ancora una volta, Remus Lupin non morì.

La botola del rifugio si spalancò di colpo, portando nel piccolo ambiente una nube di polvere e calcinacci che rischiò di soffocarlo. Emise un rantolo quando il fascio di una torcia lo colpì in pieno viso e si risvegliò in lui, doloroso e primordiale, l’istinto di scappare, di mettersi in salvo.

 _Mi hanno trovato_ , pensò terrorizzato. _I tedeschi mi hanno trovato_.

Ma non era il viso austero di un soldato tedesco quello che si materializzò sopra di lui.

Era quello caro e tanto amato di Sirius Black.

 

 

_(11 dicembre 1940)_

 

Nonostante Sirius lo avesse infagottato in tre coperte di pura lana, Remus tremava ancora come foglia battuta dal vento. Il rifugio, che pure offriva una buona protezione dalle bombe, si era tramutato nell’angolo più freddo e umido del pianeta. Traeva conforto e calore solo dalla presenza di Sirius, che da quando lo aveva trovato si era preso cura di lui e si era assicurato che stesse al caldo, che mangiasse la sua misera razione e che bevesse acqua che scorreva gelida lungo la gola.

Sebbene fosse lì soltanto da un mese, a Remus sembrava passava una vita intera da quando l’altro aveva spalancato dal botola del rifugio, raccogliendolo dal pavimento con la stessa delicatezza che avrebbe riservato ad una bestia ferita. Aveva lavato via il sangue dal suo orecchio e lo aveva fasciato con cura – anche se Remus non era sicuro che servisse davvero a qualcosa – assicurandosi poi che mettesse nella pancia un po’ di proteine e carboidrati.

Quando gli aveva chiesto cosa, in nome di Dio, stesse facendo lì, Sirius si era semplicemente stretto nelle spalle, spiegando con un mezzo sorriso scanzonato che l’esercito davvero non faceva per lui.

“Quindi adesso sei un disertore.”

“Fiero di esserlo. Mi hai visto? Il mio corpo è troppo perfetto per essere rovinato dalle pallottole.”

Remus stava troppo male per ribattere in maniera razionale o ribattere e basta. Aveva accantonato l’argomento, con l’appunto mentale, però, di riprenderlo quando le circostanze fossero state migliori e quando lui non si fosse più sentito così strappato dall’interno.

Adesso gli pareva un buon momento.

“Sirius,” lo chiamò, emergendo dal suo nido di lana, “perché hai disertato? Provieni da una famiglia ricca, non ti avrebbero arruolato come un soldato di fanteria qualsiasi.”

Sirius gli mise in mano una tazza di acqua calda speziata con della cannella che era riuscito a recuperare dalla cucina e si lasciò cadere accanto a lui.

“Perché c’era più bisogno di me altrove,” spiegò criptico, rigirandosi tra le mani la radio che, Remus non sapeva spiegarsi come, era stato in grado di riparare. Peccato che le comunicazioni fossero saltate e che dal piccolo altoparlante si riversasse solo costante rumore bianco.

“Che intendi dire?”

Sirius rimase in silenzio. Parlò solo quando Remus credeva che non l’avrebbe più fatto.

“I Potter avevano bisogno di aiuto. La loro zona è stata duramente colpita. Be’, comunque sia, non è che sia servito a molto. I genitori sono morti quasi subito e James…” Le parole si bloccarono di colpo, come se gli fossero rimaste incastrate nella gola. Remus aveva conosciuto James Potter. Anche lui di buona famiglia e anche lui intenzionato a non raccoglierne il retaggio e vivere come un ragazzino del popolo. Lo ricordava come un ragazzo esuberante, a tratti esagerato, ma sempre di buon umore e con la risata sulle labbra. Lui e Sirius si conoscevano fin dai primi passi. Remus poteva solo immaginare la profondità della voragine che il dolore gli stava scavando dentro. Aveva quest’idea che non sarebbe stata così dissimile dalla sua, se si fosse trovato al posto di Sirius e Sirius al posto di James.

“Mi dispiace tanto, Sirius.”

“Nah, non farlo,” disse, tirando su con il naso. “Soffriva terribilmente. Adesso sta bene.”

“Mi dispiace _per te_ , Sirius,” puntualizzò Remus, reggendo la tazza con una sola mano per stringere l’altra sulla spalla dell’amico. Sirius voltò la testa per fissarlo e, dopo essersi aperto in un mezzo sorriso, gli diede una piccola spallata, esortandolo poi a bere la sua acqua aromatizzata.

“Scusami, scusami tanto, Sirius, ma fa davvero schifo,” confessò Remus e rise dell’espressione offesa di Sirius, che iniziò a decantare le proprietà alquanto improbabili della cannella, chiamandolo infine ingrato.

“Tu non apprezzi i miei sforzi.”

“Li apprezzo, li apprezzo,” garantì Remus, “Ma non apprezzo la cannella.”

Sirius gli strappò la tazza dalle mani, sostenendo con aria pomposa che era un piccolo borghesuccio viziato e che non lo avrebbe più degnato delle sue amorevoli attenzioni. Remus lo fissò in tralice, nascondendo un piccolo sorriso dietro l’orlo delle coperte. Era così grato di averlo così, così tanto grato…

L’urlo delle sirene spazzò via la bolla calda dentro la quale erano finiti.

Si scambiarono un’occhiata e, in silenzio, si prepararono ad affrontare l’ora più lunga del giorno.

 

 

_(11 gennaio 1941)_

 

Gli aveva assicurato che avrebbe tardato non più di un paio d’ore e quando Remus aveva insistito per andare con lui, Sirius l’aveva fissato con ovvietà, indicando poi spudoratamente il suo orecchio e la sua incapacità di restare in perfetto equilibrio.

Così l’aveva lasciato andare. No: _aveva dovuto_ lasciarlo andare. Per qualche ragione, la distinzione gli sembrava fondamentale.

Le ore si erano fatte due, poi tre e quindi quattro. La quinta era stata pervasa dal suono delle sirene. La sesta, la settima e l’ottava tormentate dalle esplosioni. Infine giunse la notte, ma non gli restituì Sirius. Realizzò che il copione si era ripetuto, suo malgrado.

Chi si sentiva in dovere di prendersi cura di lui era uscito per racimolare qualcosa da mangiare e ne aveva pagato il prezzo più caro. Sirius aveva seguito i suoi genitori nella tomba? Il suo corpo era stato dilaniato dalle bombe e giaceva adesso da qualche parte, esposto alla vista e agli orrori dei nemici?

Incapace di continuare così, a battere il perimetro del rifugio con passo veloce e pesante, Remus si era fatto largo verso la superficie e per un attimo Sirius era scivolato via, sovrastato dall’incredulità che lo aveva pervaso quando aveva visto per la prima volta le condizioni della sua casa. Solo che non era più una casa. Era lo scheletro esposto di ciò che un tempo aveva chiamato casa. Dalla strada, riusciva perfino a vedere il  suo letto e la sua scrivania, riversa su un fianco, con il filo della lampada attorcigliato intorno ad una gamba.

Parte dell’edificio era interamente crollato – c’era la camera da letto dei suoi genitori e lo studio di suo padre, lì. L’ultimo ricordo dei suoi genitori sepolto sotto tonnellate di cemento.

Stordito, raccolse una pietra, fissandola e senza riuscire ad associarla alla sua casa, alle pareti tra le quali era venuto al mondo e cresciuto, riso e pianto, vissuto una vita intera.

Quando tornò in sé, si ritrovò seduto sul suo giaciglio, con la pietra ancora sul grembo. Non ricordava di essere tornato dentro, né di aver portato il sasso con sé. Sirius non era tornato. Realizzò che, in chissà quale momento, aveva smesso di aspettarlo. Cercò del dolore, della solitudine, la disperata  voglia di piangere, ma non trovò nulla.

Remus Lupin non trovò nulla.

Sirius lo ritrovò così, con gli occhi spenti e fissi su una pietra che non stavano realmente guardando. Lo scosse un po’, chiamò il suo nome, _urlò_ il suo nome e allora Remus tornò di colpo. Inspirò come se fosse rimasto in apnea a lungo e tastò le mani che stringevano le sue spalle, le braccia, il collo, il viso tanto caro che non credeva avrebbe mai più rivisto. C’era un brutto taglio sullo zigomo destro che necessitava di attenzioni.

Ma Sirius era tornato. Un po’ ammaccato, ma meravigliosamente vivo.

E allora Remus Lupin trovò _tutto_ e gli costò uno sforzo terribile dover respingere ogni cosa, incanalarla verso un luogo lontano e sicuro, che avrebbe potuto visitare durante la notte, nell’intimità del suo bozzolo di coperte. Ma non prima. Mai prima. Perciò si limitò a sorridere con labbra tremanti, poggiando la pietra per terra.

“Mi hai portato qualcosa di buono?”

Sirius lo ricompensò con il sorriso più fiero e trionfante di cui disponesse.

“ _Oh, yeah_ , puoi scommetterci.”

 

 

_(11 febbraio 1941)_

 

Le comunicazioni erano state ripristinate.

Remus lo scoprì quando, giocherellando con le manopole della radio, la voce di un cronista venne fuori gracchiante e ad un volume così alto che sussultò di paura, allontanando l’oggetto da sé. Si era così abituato al suo rumore bianco che aveva quasi dimenticato che non era quello il suono per il quale era stato progettato. 

Assetato di notizie sull’andamento della guerra, ascoltò con profonda concentrazione l’uomo. Il conteggio delle vittime si attestava intorno a ventimila, forse qualcosa in più. Ventimila morti, ventimila lutti da piangere, ventimila voragini nel petto di qualcuno. Le zone più colpite erano, prevedibilmente, quelle in centro, quello che erano state il cuore pulsante di Londra. I danni non potevano ancora essere quantificati. Sul fronte squisitamente bellico gli inglesi avevano sopraffatto gli italiani in Libia, i quali erano stati costretti a chiedere aiuto agli alleati tedeschi. Nella Repubblica di Vichy il neo presidente Pierre Laval continuava a supportare fieramente l’operato della Germania nazista.

Remus allungò lentamente la mano verso la radio e la spense con un movimento pacato e rassegnato. Non aveva idea di cosa si fosse aspettato. Non i canti di gioia per la fine della guerra, di sicuro, ma neppure l’ascesa inarrestabile dei nazisti. Il mondo, gli avevano insegnato i libri di storia, aveva conosciuto infinite guerre e schieramenti, ma la Germania pareva il nemico finale, quello al quale era impossibile tagliare la testa. Gli storici erano convinti che la guerra non sarebbe durata più di un altro paio d’anni, ma Remus non si fidava più delle loro predizioni, poiché gli stessi storici avevano previsto una guerra lampo, di veloce risoluzione. E invece eccoli lì, due anni dopo, a contare i cadaveri in mezzo alla strada tra un bombardamento e l’altro.

Forse non sarebbe mai finita. Forse sarebbero rimasti in quel bunker per sempre.

Volse lo sguardo alla figura che dormiva accanto a lui. Sirius aveva un’aria terribilmente giovane nel sonno. Giovane e vulnerabile. Sotto le palpebre sottili gli occhi guizzavano nervosi e Remus si domandò cosa stesse sognando. Non sembrava un incubo, ma neppure qualcosa di piacevole. Lo poteva intuire da quella certa energia nervosa che emanava da lui e si ritrovò ad allungare le dita verso la sua fronte prima di poterselo impedire. Con tutta la delicatezza di cui fosse capace, scostò i ciuffi neri, tirandoli indietro. La sua mano indugiò tra i capelli di Sirius, troppo lunghi, troppo arruffati, ma che gli donavano un’aria quasi da pirata.

Si accorse con un secondo di ritardo che il respiro di Sirius si era fatto più superficiale e che i suoi occhi grigi brillavano nella penombra, fissandolo. Si domandò se fosse il caso di ritirare la mano, poiché la situazione in cui aveva infilato entrambi era a dir poco ambigua e c’erano cose, cose su Sirius, alle quali era meglio non avvicinarsi troppo, cose che spingeva in un angolo buio della sua mente per nasconderle alla vista e quindi alla curiosità.

Cose che ronzavano e facevano rumore – Sirius riusciva a sentirlo, il ronzio? – e forse Remus avrebbe davvero dovuto darci un taglio.

“La radio,” si sentì farfugliare, “funziona.”

“Ho sentito,” sussurrò Sirius, che sbadigliò e si allungò contro la mano di Remus come per sentirla affondare maggiormente tra i suoi capelli, modellata sulla curva della sua nuca. Remus fece qualcosa che pensava la guerra gli avesse sottratto per sempre: _arrossì_.

Arrossì come una scolaretta e, come una scolaretta, si tirò indietro, schiarendosi la gola. Sirius disse qualcosa, ma trovandosi dal lato dell’orecchio guasto non riuscì a capire nulla. Meglio così. La parziale sordità, a volte, poteva perfino tornare comoda.

“Preparo qualcosa da mangiare.”

Allontanandosi verso il fornelletto ad alcool, gli parve di sentire il suono distorto e ovattato di una risata terribilmente familiare.

 

 

_(11 marzo 1941)_

 

Giocherellando con le varie stazioni radiofoniche, Sirius ne trovò una particolarmente interessante.

Ogni giorno, restituiva ai superstiti i nomi di tutti coloro che non ce l’avevano fatta, dei dispersi e di chi, invece, era stato trovato e portato in un accampamento medico, dando quindi informazioni su come raggiungerli.

Quel giorno, dalla piccola cassa frusciarono via due nomi che scivolarono sulla sua schiena come brividi freddi.

L’ultimo  grappolo di bombe si era abbattuto con particolare violenza sulla zona di Grimmauld Place. La via era stata rasa al suolo. Non c’erano superstiti. L’uomo all’altro capo della radio iniziò a snocciolare i nomi delle vittime.

Sirius le conosceva tutte. Ricordava le loro facce, le loro professioni, i cenni educati del capo ogni volta che lo incontravano e i saluti cordiali di coloro che si recavano in visita al numero dodici.

Sirius ricordava, però, anche i suoi genitori. E provava dolore davanti alla _mancanza_ di dolore per la loro perdita. Perché erano stati avari d’affetto, imperniati su ciò che restava del glorioso e nobile ramo dei Black di Grimmauld Place, accecati dal ricordo di uno splendore che non esisteva più, presi dalla smania di occupare la miglior posizione sociali, troppo occupati per badare ai due figli che avevano generato con l’unico obiettivo di portare avanti il cognome e la pregevole linea di sangue.

Però poi dalla radio scivolò fuori il nome di suo fratello e Sirius ricordò che gli aveva voluto bene, che aveva cercato con ostinata disperazione di sottrarlo all’influenza tossica di sua madre, lasciandolo quindi andare quando aveva realizzato che gli artigli di lei si erano conficcati troppo in profondità per permettere a suo fratello di salvarsi. Sirius aveva pianto suo fratello Regulus molti anni prima, ma questo non leniva il dolore che adesso provava al cuore – come se, per la prima volta dopo molto tempo, avesse ripreso a battere indolenzito per il suo fratellino perduto.

Le braccia di Remus lo circondarono da dietro. Le sentiva troppo strette intorno alle spalle e il suo orecchio, premuto contro la sua guancia, era troppo freddo, ma non osò allontanarlo. Sirius Black non era tipo da scenette sentimentali, ma in quel momento decise di essere debole e patetico e di cercare, nel cerchio del suo abbraccio, il conforto che Remus poteva offrirgli.

Realizzò quanto fossero simili, adesso, con ogni legame di sangue spezzato, orfani e senza una casa a cui ritornare.

Adesso, l’uno aveva trovato nell’altro tutto ciò che restava del proprio mondo.

 

 

_(11 aprile 1941)_

 

Remus non riusciva a mettere insieme i pezzi, dare loro un ordine cronologico e trovare l’inizio di quella stringa di eventi che, alla fine, l’aveva portato a ritrovarsi disteso sulla schiena, con il petto di Sirius che premeva contro il suo, le dita tra i suoi capelli e la bocca incastrata alla sua.

Qualcosa doveva aver innescato un domino inarrestabile che lo aveva portato tra le braccia di Sirius, ma adesso, preso a baciarlo, non riusciva a ricordarlo. I pensieri si sfaldavano come nebbia al sole e non restava altro spazio per la logica, per la fredda razionalità. La sfera sensoriale reclamava ogni sforzo di concentrazione o lo vanificava.

Non riusciva a smettere di allungarsi contro la sua bocca e Sirius pareva afflitto dalla stessa maledizione. Riuscirono a liberarsene solo quando il fischio delle sirene si intromise a forza tra di loro. La guerra gli sembrava una cosa lontana, adesso, che in quel momento non avrebbe potuto colpirlo. Ma le bombe caddero e colpirono e portarono altra morte e altra distruzione. Rivoli di polvere caddero dal soffitto e Remus vide una crepa che fino a quel momento non aveva mai notato.

Si sentiva così stanco, oh così stanco, sempre in bilico su un filo sottile che lo separava dalla fine, sempre un passo avanti alla bomba che avrebbe messo fine alla sua esistenza. Però, morire così, tra le braccia di Sirius, non gli pareva una cosa tanto brutta.

Andarsene con l’unica persona che gli era rimasta al mondo gli pareva, invero, la cosa più bella, perché nessuno meritava di morire da solo.

Ma non morirono. L’aviazione tedesca andò via rumorosamente così come era arrivata. Remus sospirò contro il collo di Sirius, stringendolo forte, come un bambino spaventato. Sirius si lasciò cadere accanto a lui, trascinandoselo sul petto, ben stretto nel cerchio delle sue braccia.

“Sai cosa faremo quando la guerra finirà? Prenderemo una nave, uno di quei transatlantici giganteschi, e andremo in America. Affitteremo una casetta e litigheremo per il dentifricio che lascerò aperto sul lavandino, litigheremo per questa cosa per anni, anche quando saremo troppo vecchi per avere qualche dente da lavare. Moriremo come una vecchia coppia di sposi, credo.”

Era un’immagine piacevole. Dietro le palpebre abbassate, Remus era perfino in grado di visualizzarla. Lui e Sirius, talmente vecchi da doversi sorreggere ai bastoni, ma ancora ostinati abbastanza da continuare a bisticciare anche sul letto di morte.

La fine della guerra, la vecchiaia, la possibilità di una vita ancora meritevole di essere vissuta, erano cose a cui Remus non riusciva mai a pensare, ma, chissà perché, con Sirius vicino lo sforzo si faceva un po’ meno difficile.

 

 

_(11 maggio 1941)_

 

**ADOLF HITLER SOSPENDE I RAID AEREI: LA «NOTTE PIÙ LUNGA» PONE FINE AI BOMBARDAMENTI DEGLI ULTIMI SETTE MESI**

«LONDRA - I cieli di Londra tornano liberi.

La conferma giunge direttamente dal portavoce del Führer nazista Adolf Hitler, il quale, nella giornata odierna, ha confermato la fine dei raid aerei che hanno interessato Londra e le sue zone limitrofe negli ultimi sette mesi. La macchina dei soccorsi si è già attivata alle prime luci dell’alba, rastrellando le ultime zone colpite alla ricerca di sopravvissuti.

La conta della vittime, tuttavia, non pare destinata ad arrestarsi tanto presto. Secondo i primi dati, il numero globale di vittime si attesterebbe intorno a 38.000, esclusi i dispersi, che si conta siano qualche migliaia.

Tra i caduti estratti oggi dalle macerie figurano nomi importanti dell’alta borghesia londinese: Hamor Yaxley (45 anni), Prescott Fawley (34 annu), i fratelli Anthony e Marcus Carrow (25 e 27 anni), Elaine Ollivander (13 anni) e Willem Rosier (75 anni). Infine, è stato rinvenuto anche il cadavere del giovane rampollo della famiglia Black, Sirius Black (16 anni), recuperato dalle macerie di un rifugio situato a sud del centro della capitale insieme alle spoglie di un altro ragazzo del quale, per adesso, l’identità non è nota.

_Articolo completo a pag. 4»_

**Author's Note:**

> ...se siete arrivati fin quaggiù, vi meritate kudos e biscottini <3
> 
> La storia partecipa alla [AU WEEK](https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=60979148) indetta dal forum Torre di Carta, con il prompt "Historical!AU".
> 
> xx
> 
>  **Edit:** La storia ha vinto il titolo di Miglior Storia della challenge e non ho parole per ringraziare le admin. Sono sorpresa, stupefatta e oltremodo contenta <3 E le ringrazio anche per quel bellissimo bannerino lassù!  
> 


End file.
